It's a Family Thing
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: The years have flew by faster than Kevin and Edd could have ever imagined. Their youngest son is becoming a freshman, and their daughter is becoming a rather rebellious sophomore. Time has went by a little to fast for Bentley, and now he finds himself faced with the fear of growing up, falling in love, and finding his true self. Sequel to That Makes Three of Us.


It's a Family Thing

* * *

The years have flew by faster than Kevin and Edd could have ever imagined. Their youngest son is becoming a freshman, and their daughter is becoming a rather rebellious sophomore. Time has went by a little to fast for Bentley, and now he finds himself faced with the fear of growing up, falling in love, and finding his true self. Sequel to That Makes Three of Us.

* * *

"Dad, I don't think I'm ready for this." Bentley gulped and dusted himself off quickly. His new blue American Eagle sweatshirt, jeans, and red converse made him look like a fine dressed young man, but did he have confidence that every freshman needed on the first day of high school? Of course not. His father simply smiled and rolled his eyes. Big glistening green ones stared into his dull, light brown ones. "Darling, it isn't as bad as they say. No one will put you in trash cans or stick your head in a toilet. You look handsome, and if you just try to talk to people you'll make friends. It'll be good for you." His father, Edd, kissed his cheek. He ran a bristled comb through his black hair.

He had Edd's hair, black strands resting right at his ears, and shiny ebony bangs swooping over his forehead. He had Kevin's face, a prominent, upturned at the tip nose, doll-like lips, and his earthy, light brown eyes. He had a lean, athletic body build, yet another thing inherited from Kevin. "Okay, I guess I'll try." Bentley smiled and Edd kissed the top of his head. Kevin had left to go to work earlier, leaving Edd with his two teenagers. Kimberly bounced down the stairs, her long red curls resting against her waist.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Edd questioned, and looked at his two miracles lovingly. His eyes filled with tears. They had grown up so quickly. He held his arms out, and they were filled with two bodies who loved him equally the same. He looked down at them and just held them for a minute wishing time could reverse their youth, and keep them from growing up. He nuzzled them both, and led them to the car. Summer was beginning to fade to a colorful whist of delicacy called Fall. Edd led his children to the car, and they were off to Peach Creek High School.

* * *

Edd pulled in at the driveway of the large building. Kimberly squealed with joy. Soon she'd be driving her own car! Edd looked at his children affectionately. How perfect they both were. He smiled and kissed them both on the forehead. "Have fun and be safe. Remember the rules. Remember what I told you, Bentley." Edd explained. Bentley nodded, and the two teens hopped out of the vehicle.

Bentley looked terrified, and frantically shot glances everywhere, trying to find his two best friends. Kimberly strutted off to a large crowd, and they all welcomed her in. Bentley was officially abandoned. Larger, different, and sort of intimidating people walked by. Everyone looked so different. Where the hell were Jaxson and Xavier!? He ran smack right into someone, and squeaked. He looked up and gulped.

"Hi...?" he giggled nervously. The auburn-haired female that was a tad bit taller than him giggled and batted her eyelashes at him. Her skin was a silky beige color and glowed like the sun. She had freckled cheeks and a cute button nose.

Their faces both tinted pink like cotton candy, and everyone else seemed to disappear into thin air as Bentley looked into her big blue wondrous eyes. He had never felt this way before. When he saw her, he thought of a cheesy scene in a romantic movie where the girl and boy first meet and a corny love song played. While '_I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore_' played in the back of his head, he was suddenly swooped away by his two best friends.

His heart was still pumping in his chest, and he glared back at her. She appeared to be laughing as she waved at him, her delicately small fingers moving down one by one. He let out a deep breath and was pulled under a staircase. "Dude, I totally saw you checking out my sister!" Jaxson scolded, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes as he spoke. "We practically had to drag him away!" Xavier laughed and laughed and laughed, while Bentley stood there with his jaw drooping. "She's your sister!?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, hello! Look at our faces! We all look alike!" Jaxson pointed out. "Why didn't she go to grade school with us?" Bentley asked in awe. He wanted to know everything about her. "Her name's Ariana. She didn't come to school with us because she has a form of Autism and she isn't very smart. Mom and Dad were scared people would hurt her so they home schooled her. They had to let her come here because its required." Jaxson finished. Several things flooded through Bentley's still-developing teenage brain. "She doesn't look like there's anything wrong with her." he stated softly. "We don't think so either. We're scared for her." Xavier murmured, and looked to his brother. Then the bell rang for class.

* * *

"Well this black 2012 Mazda is on sale. It's pretty nice I think." Kevin smiled as he led his customer around the vehicle to give him an overview. The man looked at the card taped to the car, the large price practically slapping him in the face. "This is absolutely crazy! I'm going somewhere else!" the man tossed his papers in Kevin's face and marched off angrily, his scrawny wife accomplice tromping behind him in red high heels.

Kevin rolled his eyes and fixed up the papers. A white traverse pulled into the driveway. Kevin's face lit up as it found it's way into an empty parking spot. Out came his perfect husband. "Edd, baby!" He held his arms open, and Edd ran into them. Their lips locked, and Edd nuzzled him. "I have the late shift tonight." Edd announced. "And I have an office in the back for us." Kevin smirked as he lifted Edd bridal style. "Kevin! Stop!" Edd laughed and let Kevin spin them around and head into the building.

He let Edd down and held his hand as he led them into his office. It was small, with a few papers lying around. A desk was there, with a rolling chair, and a laptop. A potted fern was in the corner of the room next to a metal shelf cluttered with plastic storage boxes and car manuals. "This is a mess." Edd crossed his arms disapprovingly. Kevin held his husband's waist. "You just don't change, do you?" Kevin smiled and stroked Edd's face with his index finger. "I love you... so much." He continued, and leaned in, planting a kiss onto Edd's soft lips.

Kevin released his husband and grabbed a bouncy ball off of his desk and began to bounce it against the wall, catching it as it came back towards him. "Almost 33 years old and you still act like you're 17." Edd giggled and crossed his arms. "Nothing wrong with that babe." he caught the ball one last time, and laid it back down on the desk.

"Want me to show you how mature I am?" Kevin gave Edd his best seductive halfway smile as he held his waist. "Of course." Edd smiled and let out a squeak as he felt himself being lifted up on the desk. Papers flew everywhere, and Kevin leaned down, kissing him. Edd's legs dangled around Kevin's waist, and his mouth was agape for a moment once Kevin stopped kissing him. "Good lord! What in god's name, Kevin!?" he cried, making Kevin chuckle a little. "I'm gonna show you a good time, babe." Kevin smirked, and Edd reluctantly agreed.

* * *

As the bell rang, Bentley began to panic. Xavier and Jaxson disappeared to find their classes, and he was alone to find his! Everyone cleared the hallways, and he felt totally lost. He squeaked in horror. He didn't take daddy's advice to explore a little first. Now he regretted it. He decided to go straight down the hallway to look. He took a turn, and his face twisted into a look of surprise.

"Ariana?" he whispered as he confronted the girl. She turned around, her hair whipping. "Need help finding your classes?" he smiled as friendly as he could, and she looked down at her schedule, not responding. Bentley got on his tip toes and looked at her schedule. "We have the same class. We should look together." Bentley smiled up at her, and she shrugged.

"You don't have to be shy." Bentley whispered. She nodded slowly, and they began to walk towards a large staircase. "My name's Bentley." Bentley stated aloud as he looked at the numbers above the doors. Ariana nodded slowly, and followed him. "Here it is." Bentley knocked on the door, Ariana standing behind him. The door was opened by a young, sweet looking woman. Her blonde hair was curled and tied up with a hairband. She wore a pink flowing dress and white high heels, and her face was covered with makeup that flaunted her features well.

"Come in!" she exclaimed, and let the two teenagers in. She shut the door, and let them sit together near the front. There was a tall boy standing in front of the board, his dark blue hair flopping over his face. His tan skin looked as though he'd spent his whole life in a tanning bed. He was scrawny as he could be, and his overalls hung loosely on him. "My name is Herschel, I came from the Old Country. My parents married in the Old Country, had me, then they brought me back here to this stinky place called Peach Creek. There is not enough yams or onions here to satisfy a mule!" he ranted on and on about the Old Country, and yams, and onions. Bentley had known Herschel since grade school. He was definitely Rolf's son. Bentley wanted school to end already.

* * *

Hi guys! This is the first chapter out of hopefully many! I hope you enjoyed it. I've waited a while for this to come out, I hope you liked it. Please follow, favorite, and review, so I can update soon! Love ya!


End file.
